As is known in the art, computer systems which process and store large amounts of data typically include a one or more processors in communication with a shared data storage system in which the data is stored. The data storage system may include one or more storage devices, usually of a fairly robust nature and useful for storage spanning various temporal requirements, e.g. disk drives. The one or more processors perform their respective operations using the storage system. To minimize the chance of data loss, the computer systems also can include a backup storage system in communication with the primary processor and the data storage system. Often the connection between the one or more processors and the backup storage system is through a network in which case the processor is sometimes referred to as a “backup client. ”
The backup storage system can include a backup storage device (such as tape storage or any other storage mechanism), together with a system for placing data into the storage device and recovering the data from that storage device. To perform a backup, the client copies data from the shared storage system across the network to the backup storage system. Thus, an actual data file may be communicated over the network to the backup storage device.
The shared storage system corresponds to the actual physical storage. For the client to write the backup data over the network to the backup storage system, the client first converts the backup data into file data i.e., the client retrieves the data from the physical storage system level, and converts the data into application level format (e.g. a file) through a logical volume manager level, a file system level and the application level. When the backup storage device receives the data file, the backup storage system can take the application level data file, and convert it to its appropriate file system level format for the backup storage system. The data can then be converted through the logical volume manager level and into physical storage.
Various techniques have been used to improve the efficiency of backup storage systems, including the use of a so-called backup appliance. FIG. 1 shows one such prior art backup appliance that is available from EMC Corporation of Hopkinton, Mass. and which is known as “Fastrax.” During a backup under control of a backup sever 14 interacting over channel 16 to host computer 12 which may communicate with a data storage system 20 through channel 18 and host channel adapter HA 22, the stored production data stored on storage devices 12 (one device shown represents many for simplicity) moves along path 21. It moves through a remote adapter RA 23, across the Fibre Channel link 32 using a communications protocol and into the data mover computer 37 that is part of backup appliance 30.
The data is then buffered and received from memory 36 along paths 33 and 34 or back to the internal Data Storage System such as the devices 26 and copied out to tape drives 40 in approximate 100 MB segments along path 39 in direction 5. If the data is coming from the Host Data Storage System faster than it can be written to tape, the data is buffered on the internal storage 26, otherwise the data is buffered in memory 36. A library robot 50 including a picker arm 51 moves media tapes in accordance with needs and under control of the backup server 14 indirectly or directly along optional path 52.
The above-described system has many advantages including speed and efficiency but is economically disadvantageous because an external cabinet and much circuit board are needed in order to house the backup appliance. It would be an advancement in the art having a cost advantage if such components could be eliminated but data mover computers are typically large and adding such to existing data storage system cabinets would increase their footprint which is typically objectionable. Therefore there is a long-felt need to balance such competing design goals while reducing costs of systems capable of performing the work of such systems as the one shown in FIG. 1.